Troubleshooting
Before you start troubleshooting, make sure you have gone through the chat setup at least once. If you have never seen a chat setup window you are on the old version of the toolkit. Unsubscribe or disable, and install the new version of Twitch Toolkit. = New Connection or Connect isn't working = Most likely this is because you have an incorrect username. Double check that your twitch username is exactly the same as what you input into chat setup. It is not case sensitive and you can even just copy and paste your twitch channel's URL address. If the game freezes, it is likely a configuration error. You may be using a storyteller that doesn't exist anymore. Go to main game options, storyteller settings, and switch to one that does exist. Then tried clicking the connect button again and it should work. = Commands / Votes Not Working = Try a command like !modinfo, if that works that means responses from your chat are being read. * !givecoins - known to be broken in current version, fixed in unreleased update * !buy - can be toggled in the commands menu * !buy ticket - replaced with !joinqueue so new viewers know what it means. If the first command doesn't work, troubleshoot your connection at bottom of this page. = Event / Vote didn't Fire = Sometimes events don't happen due to an unforeseen problem. Please try to gather as much context as possible about what happened and report it as a bug https://github.com/hodldeeznuts/twitchtoolkit/issues . If you are able to, please provide any errors from debug log. Currently, Party is the only event known not to work 100% of the time. = Votes are not showing up = Make sure you have at least one StorytellerPack enabled in storyteller settings. Then within that StorytellerPack's settings, also check the average days between events setting. Learn more about Storyteller Packs. = Votes are being counted wrong = You probably have subscribers's votes being counted twice. This can be changed in Toolkit Settings -> Viewers if you would like. = Items / Events Cannot Be Purchased = Try using a command in your chat like "!lookup item a". Do you get any results? If not you may need to reset your items to default. Another way to test this is "!lookup event p". Same thing, if you get no results reset events to default. If it still not working, join the discord help section. = Store List isn't Updating = As of Beta 2.0, your list of events and items are automatically updated the first time you open the edit menu for these. The two files can be founded by going to your main game options (press escape) and pressing open save data folder. All Twitch Toolkit files are stored in it's folder. Within the folder there are two files with your store info, StoreItems.json & StoreIncidents.Json. These replace files from earlier versions, you may delete any unused files. You can create your own custom price list by following the tutorial here. = Disconnects Randomly = Next, make sure you are on the latest beta update available through steam. Check your error log for errors from other mods. If it is not a common fix, check the Issues page. If it is not there either, submit a bug report. = No Connection = Use the Chat Setup in ToolkitSettings -> Chat, to be walked through how to correctly setup the chat. When connecting you will see a window that gives you the output of the connection. If you see Invalid Nick or Invalid Oauth, double check your chat settings. You may need to re-generate your oauth key. = Something Still Not Working? = Join the #help text channel in my discord to get some extended help. https://discord.gg/qrtg224